


Dark Side of The Moon

by RoseGoldGeiszler



Category: Spookyface AU
Genre: Anyways, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, I was listening to Charlie Puth while writing this good god I love Charlie Puth, M/M, McDepression, PINK FUCKIN FLOYD, Sex, Uhhhhhhhh, i didn't beta read this also it's almost 2k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldGeiszler/pseuds/RoseGoldGeiszler
Summary: Lorenzo watches them leave until the bedroom door shuts with a click. Then there’s no one but him and Fox, alone together.He sits himself right down at the table.“So birthday boy—“ Fox shudders, Lorenzo swipes his finger over the frosting of the cake and licks at it, staring Fox right in the eyes when he swallows slowly. “What’s got you down?”“It’s my birthday. Nobody cares. Nobody came.”“Hm. Nobody came huh? Well. Let’s go up to your bedroom—“ He grins. “—and see if that’s still true in a few hours?”





	Dark Side of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humtown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Humtown).



It’s not talked about alot but it’s definetly implied that Ruby has more friends than Fox. She’s louder, she cracks jokes like lightning from the back of the class, calls her teacher a “Bald Ass Bitch” whenever she wants and honestly she’s just a real sweet person to those around her. She could have anyone she wants but rather than take advantage of her peers, Ruby finds joy in helping them. More specifically, her brother, Fox. But Ruby can’t help him everyday. Ruby can’t stop him from getting pushed into a wall of lockers, she can’t stop people from calling her brother awful things behind his back. All she can do is try to give him the best she can offer, considering she knows him more than dad and dad do.

But today, it isn’t about Ruby. Today is about Fox! and only Fox! Today is his birthday and though he’s mentioned it to a few people and handed out ribbon wrapped invitations, he knows it’s going to be a wonderful day, because before his birthday party, he’s going to see the boy from the record store.

The boy that almost got fired for using a customers credit card to tap on the counter to a Pink Floyd song. The boy that applies gel to slick back his hair every few hours when he thinks nobody is paying attention, but Fox is watching him with a hopeful grin and a skittering heart. The boy that can’t sing for shit out loud, but still shrieks every goddamn Led Zepplin lyric he knows like he’s gonna collapse if he doesnt.

But today, he’s just a regular cashier. Today he’s just—as his nametag puts it—Lorenzo :). Lorenzo and nothing else.

Ruby’s buying a cd, some weird shit she listens to, Fox says it makes his ears bleed but Ruby puts bandaids on him and insists on turning it on louder anyways. She lingers talking to Lorenzo for a bit, turns around and points to Fox and the poor thing almost fucking vomits when he makes eye contact.

Good LORD his eyes are sharp and soft at the same time.

Then he nods, and turns to Ruby and she turns to leave.

Fox doesn’t SAY anything but Ruby knows his grin of “?” when he bats his eyelashes.

“Calm down, Pipsqueak. I was asking about—“ She pauses. “—when they were getting those little pens you like in stock.” she nods, satisfied with her story. “Yeah, that’s it.”

They get home from the train and spend the majority of the afternoon setting up, Blurry brings the cake and sets it on the table before leaving again, mentions no drinking and Fox and Ruby give the same old “We WOULD drink but alchohol tastes like wet feet. Try Again, Dad.” mantra.

Then, just like the ribbon wrapped invitations read, it’s 3pm. On the dot, and Fox begins to wait.

Then it’s 4pm.  
5pm.  
6pm.

It’s 3 hours until the door bell rings, it’s a pizza boy and nothing more. He mumbles a quick Happy Birthday and leaves on his route. It’s getting darker.

Then the panic starts to kick in. Because even though he invited 70 people, not one showed up. Ruby can’t protect him this time. Then the tears start falling, and the hiccupping begins, and his face turns red with embarrassment and he just can’t breathe—

and then the door bell rings again. Junior barks twice and Fox leans over to see through the window.

It’s him. The boy from the record shop. Black vans and jeans, his hair, for the first time Fox’s ever seen, isn’t slicked back. It’s in dark curls. A flannel sweater under a sleeveless denim jacket—it’s a LOOK. Ruby lets him in, Junior starts barking LOUDER.

“GET YOUR FUCKIN DOG—“

“He don’t bite.” Ruby pulls him.

“YES HE DO.”

And then Ruby turns to face Fox.

“About those pens? I can’t stand them. But if you really wanted to know what I was talking to him about, here we are.” She shrugs, picking up Junior like a baby and carrying him upstairs.

Lorenzo watches them leave until her bedroom door shuts with a click. Then there’s no one but him and Fox, alone together.

He sits himself right down at the table.

“So birthday boy—“ Fox shudders, Lorenzo swipes his finger over the frosting of the cake and licks at it, staring Fox right in the eyes when he swallows slowly. “What’s got you down?”

“It’s my birthday. Nobody cares. Nobody came.”

“Hm. Nobody came huh? Well. Let’s go up to your bedroom—“ He grins. “—and see if that’s still true in a few hours?”

Fox almost trips on his way up the stairs, Lorenzo’s faster than him and stands in front of the door reading “☠️Fox’s Room. Enter and like, die or something idk☠️” Fox opens the door, and wanders in in front of Lorenzo.

“Your room is nice.” Lorenzo looks at the photos on the wall.

Pictures from the day he was adopted and the first thing they did as a family was steal the C from a Canal’s Liquor Shoppe, and take a photo with the large glowing ANAL left in it’s spot.

Another photo of him with tiger face paint. He’s happier. Lorenzo feels something pull at him when he remembers Fox’s face when he walked in. Red and wet with tears. Fox is sitting on the bed now, still shaking from the breakdown but at least he isn’t crying anymore. He still has an awful headache. Lorenzo sits his backpack beside the bed and leans down to scramble through it.

“Now, I wasn’t sure about your music taste but I was lurking on your rewards card account and it says you usually buy merch from these bands so I just sorta took ‘em.” He drops the records down on Fox’s bed. “They’re birthday gifts.” Fox looks at the sprawled out record sleeves, stickers and patches. It’s worth at least $500. Lorenzo sits beside him on the bed, and leans in a bit. Fox’s heart rate begins skyrocketing.

“Most of these release in a month and a half.” Fox holds them like money in his hands. Lorenzo wants to frame the look on his face to look at it forever. “Aren’t you gonna get in trouble?”

“Maybe. If my boss finds out. He won’t but even if he did, you’re worth it. More than that.”

It’s silent as Fox takes in exactly what was just said.

“You’re worth it.”

“So what do you wanna do?” Fox questions, and Lorenzo begins thinking. He gets up and turns off the light, it’s 7pm and dark outside leaving the darkness pouring into the bedroom and the only source of light being a few glow in the dark galaxy stars bunched up in the corner of the ceiling. It’s the only place Fox could reach as a kid and still is.

“Since you didn’t get it earlier, here it is now.” Lorenzo pulls a small plastic box out of his backpack, there’s a glowing Vape Nation sticker on it. Fox ignores that for the sake of the moment. It’s a small cupcake, Red Velvet and he doesn’t know how the hell Lorenzo knew it was his favorite. Or perhaps he’d just been watching him just as much. He digs in his bag for something—a candle. Only 1 and then fishes for a lighter.

He turns away from Fox, Fox watches close until the candle’s flicker illuminates the whole room up to the galaxy stickers. It’s dark and silent.

“Maybe it matters more if I’m the only one singing it.” He holds out the cupcake, his grin is crooked, and his kunckles are bruised, probably from years of getting into fights—and winning. No matter how many Pink Floyd songs he sings or Led Zepplin songs he hums along to—none will be as important as this one.

It doesn’t hurt but Fox can’t pinpoint the feeling he gets when Lorenzo starts singing “Happy Birthday”. He sings it slow, which makes it more emotional. When he finishes, Fox sits just studying his eyes. They’re brown but the focus of the flame makes them look orange. He recognizes that his own eyes are glassy, and he’s beginning to cry again.

“Go on. Don’t be shy.” Lorenzo motions it closer.

Fox blows out his candle and the room is just darkness again. He puts the cupcake on the side table, and pushes forward into Lorenzo, he rests his head on his chest and Lorenzo leans forward and kisses his forehead, cups Fox’s face and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears remaining. Lorenzo rests his hand on Fox's thigh, Fox nods as Lorenzo takes off his shirt, Fox leaves a trail of kisses on his face, then down to his neck and leaves a hickey. Lorenzo pushes Fox down and straddles him as he struggles to take off his jacket and then his shirt. Fox almost rips his drawer out of the frame, blindly looking for a condom and handing it to Lorenzo. They don’t NEED it but Fox likes the safety. Lorenzo holds him when he pushes down, Fox grips him tighter.

 

* * *

When it finishes, Fox is resting his head on Lorenzo’s chest trying to catch his breath.

There’s more guilt than satisfaction because Fox knows Lorenzo’s going to go home and find himself trying to hide at least 13 hickies for work tomorrow.

“You’re a bit of a biter, aren’t you?” Lorenzo mentions, running the tips of his fingers over the bruises on his neck.

Fox stays silent, but he knows Lorenzo can feel him laughing.

“Hey don’t bully me over it—“

“And a screamer too.” Lorenzo laughs, after sex voice giving Fox a whole butterfly farm in his chest.

He stays for a little while, long enough that Fox falls asleep on him and he doesn’t bother waking him up. He shuffles from under Fox and stumbles through the dark bedroom until he rests his hand on Fox’s record player, squints to find the PF vinyl he bought for Fox and places it on the record player, the needle starts reading the vinyl.

He air drums for a little bit before getting back in the bed and letting Fox subconsiously snuggle back up to him.

“Money, get back. I’m alright, Jack, keep your hands off of my stack—“ He mumbles under his breath, Fox groans a bit and then begins to wake up.

“Money it’s a hit, don’t give me that do goody good bullshit—“ The record player continues.

“Did you put that on?”

“Yeah.” Lorenzo taps on the side of the bed to the music.

"It's nice." Fox whispers, curling back into bed. Lorenzo’s phone rings, he has to go back for another shift. He wants to say no but he knows he really needs the extra money. Fox looks up at him, Lorenzo gives him a shrug. 

"You know I wanna stay longer." Fox nods, takes a deep breathe and uncurls from the sheets. Lorenzo hops off and puts his clothes back on. His shirt is backwards—he's literally getting dressed in the dark, but he packs his backpack again and kisses Fox on the forehead one last time. Lorenzo stumbles out the bedroom, Fox follows him downstairs to the front door. He opens it to leave, black vans on the porch, Fox leans in the doorway watching him. 

"Thank you." Fox says, Lorenzo cracks a smile. 

"No problem." 

“And uh, Lorenzo?” Fox pipes up.

“Hm?” He turns around, crooked smile, neck covered in hickies and bruised knuckles gripped on the strap of his backpack.

“We should go dancing.”

“Set a time, and a place. You know where to find me.”

And it’s true. Fox does, and he imagines he’ll be spending alot more time there now.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GONNA WRITE A PROPER SEX SCENE BUT I HAVEN'T IN THE LONGEST TIME AND I DON'T WANNA SOUND LIKE A 13 YEAR OLD EMO KID WRITING FERARD. I'LL PROBABLY FIX IT AND ACTUALLY WRITE IT ANOTHER TIME.


End file.
